The Rise Of Nightfall
by DarkRemains
Summary: The first two chapters are preview of story. Hiccup is mistreated by everyone in the village because he is weak and helpless and especially because he can not kill a dragon. But one day he strikes a NightFury and discovers something about himself that he never imagined ... Hiccup Dragon, Human! Toothless girl with different name
1. Story Preview 1

**Story Preview**

 **Hi guys. This is my first story on Fanfiction. This is only a story preview to introduce the story and whet your curiosity. After that there will be another preview and then the story itself.I hope you like it. Feel free to PM me if you want and leave me a review. English is not my first language. The story may not be perfect, but I'll try to improve my writing.I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested PM me. Thank you and bye**

 _\- "Some person say that the legends do not exist ..."_

Two green forest eyes with two pupils like slits were staring at their goal. The goal in question is a man of great size, who lay in the ground wounded in various parts of the body but mainly to his right leg.

 _\- "But the legends are real."_

These two eyes suddenly changed color, they went from green forest in a mix of blue and green.

 _\- "The only problem is that the legends can be ... wrong."_

The two eyes were watching their prey with ferocity and viciousness never seen before.

 _\- "But there is something that can not be wrong in legends ..."_

A lightning flashed across the sky and the wind was blowing hard. The whole village was in flames and people were running away towards the inland areas of the island. But why? Why are people fleeing? Why there were mutilated corpses on the ground and with looks of terror and horror on their faces?

 _\- "The chaos will come anyway ..."_

The man looked with horror and terror for the first time in his life, those two eyes so strange and yet so familiar.

 _\- "The legend says something else ..."_

The man did not want to believe what he was seeing and what he has heard. It was not possible, it was not a credible thing

 _\- "It was said that he had to end the war ..."_

Yes, it's true that he has always been different ... but not like this.

 _\- "But not deployed on the wrong side"_

He did not expect that he be made to the greatness, but it certainly was not the greatness he had dreamed for him

 _\- "And he would bring peace ..."_

He never imagined that he could kill and raze an entire village with people. He did not think he might betray in this way ...

 _"No tyranny ..."_

He had not imagined that here he was, in front of him, ready to kill

 _\- "He should have been a leader against the dragons tyrants ..."_

He had not imagined it would end like that ...

 _\- "he wouldn't have to join them ..."_

 **You are Confused enough eh? When you read the story you'll understand.**

 **See you next time. Bye**


	2. Story Preview 2

**Story Preview 2**

 **Hi guys. Thanks you very much for all: 2 reviews, 3 favourites and 5 followers. Really, i'm amazed. Thanks again. Feel free to PM me if you want and leave me a review. English is not my first language. The story may not be perfect, but I'll try to improve my writing. I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested PM me.**

 **This is a second preview to introduce my story. In this preview there will be the point of view of "The beast". I had great fun writing it. I hope you like it**

 **Gordon519: Thank you fo your review.**

 **Watcher321: For now traslate 400 words is quite easy but when i'll load real chapters i'll start to make many mistakes, I'm sure of this. Thanks for your suggestion but I already have a plan for this story. Anyway, thank you very much for your review**

 **Enough. Now, i just leave you to story.**

\- "All I remember was the captivity and slavery ..."

The whole village trembled at that shrill whistle, terrifying and that could only mean death

\- "For the rest I do not remember …anything else"

A ball of blue fire struck a house in the village and razed it to the ground

\- "Evidently someone had enjoyed to playing with my memories ..."

Women and children fled to the shelter

\- "Fortunately i remembered one thing very well ..."

And the men were trying to break down the threat with weapons

\- "I remember perfectly my position in the food chain ... the summit"

But could not this time ...

\- "I remember perfectly my higher power ..."

They could not fight something with such power and monstrosities

\- "And my goal ..."

With something, or rather someone, who had been one of them ...

\- "Delete all people who get in my way ..."

Another fireball blue strokes a group of people. They looking for any weapon. They were incinerated on site

\- "And now I would have enjoyed myself with them ..."

From the village he could not be seen, but the beast was smiling to their suffering ...

\- "I do not care if they are dragons or human ..."

Even dragons intent on stealing food from humans could not believe their eyes

\- "The important thing is going to kill ..."

With a quick shot the beast cut the throat of a dragon that was stealing the fish from the warehouse. In the distance the beast spotted a man who was giving orders to his soldiers. Strangely the man looked familiar, so the beast decided to approach ...

\- "But now that I'm in front of this man, with the clear intention to end his miserable life as a human ..."

The human was obviously surprised and scared, but also sad (?)

\- "I'm getting some doubts ..."

He was face to face with the beast. The most dangerous dragon in the world, but that once was the most humble person in the world ...

\- "I'm doing a few questions ..."

\- "Why does this man seem so familiar? It reminds me something or someone ... "

The man tried to talk ...

\- "What I'm doing is right? ... "

The beast pounced on him ...

\- "And I still wonder ..."

Making a big gash in his right leg ...

\- "I am really like that?"

 **How about it? It was good?**

 **These are short preview but only because i would like arouse your curiosity.**

 **Next chapter will be longer and i hope you like my idea of "prologue"**

 **All for now. See you next time.**


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Hi Guys. I'm here with the prologue.**

 **I've always been** **curious about how the war between humans and dragons has begun.** **There is my** **view.**

 **I hope you like it. Anyway, thank you guys for all. Feel free to PM me if you want and leave me a review. English is not my first language. I hope that i haven't made too many errors. I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested PM me.**

 **I can** **explain** **you** **how to read** **the** **preview** **:**

 **it** **is divided** **into two parts**

 **The part with** **the "quotes"** **is** **a thought** **of** **someone**

 **The part without "quotes"** **is the narration of the narrator.**

 **They should be read** **separately**

 **Now,I leave you to the story. Bye**

Legend has ... Okay enough with the usual obscure beginnings that are always the same and...

No..maybe I should start that way, or maybe with the good old "Once upon a time?" No, too much used. I have no idea. Ok, in doubt I start in another way:

Odin Allfather himself created the world. He regularly visited all the nine worlds to check that they were in peace and serenity. The only world that Odin did not like was Midgard (Earth).

Midgard was a dark place without any form of life and always silent as if it was all dead. It scared as Hel (Hell to the Vikings) but Hel remained the worst of the nine worlds. So Odin, with his enormous power, decided he had to revive Midgard.

Using his golden scepter of power he brought the life of Midgard, light, water, plants and animals and making it a livable place and serene.

But there was a problem.

In Midgard there was nothing to keep calm and serene because animals and plants were beings too underdeveloped to have even the concept of war. Yes, it is true that the animals were fighting but it was nothing. Then Odin would someone that recognize and exalt his person. Practically Odin wanted to be worshiped.

So he created humans. Beings on two legs and two arms and having the ability to use theirs brain to survive and above all intelligent enough to recognize and worship Odin. In addition to his personal enjoyment, Odin inserted in humans the ability to do battle, to do wars with their iron weapons. In wars they asked for his help.

Everything seemed to go smoothly, but there was still something to Odin was not right. Yes, it is true that humans who had worshiped him, but the fact remained that they warred constantly with each other in clashes pair who generally employed years to finish.

And that was pretty boring for Allfather.

So he decided he had to fix it. He had to create a new creature, who fought against the humans, but without iron weapons. Maybe something that would give humans a hard time, just to make the war shorter and fun to watch, maybe something flying. Humans could not fly so would be disadvantaged from this point of view but to solve this disadvantage Odin gave smaller brains in this new creature called: Dragons

The dragon was a creature with scales instead of skin and size could vary depending on the species. In fact there were dragons huge, large, medium and small. The only thing they had in common was the fact that they possessed long wings, claws and could breathe fire.

Odin had created them to collide a bit 'with humans. He had created them, and he did not want to kill each other to extinction. Only some small battle. Just to have some fun '...

Unlike humans, dragons are divided into different species.

Dragons who created by Odin are the dragons like: Nadder, Gronkle, Nightmare etc.

Unfortunately Odin had not counted evolution. In fact, it was to create another creature that was quite monstrous and rough appearance. Not much is known about how it is generated, we just know that there is: Red Death or Green Death, (whatever you want)

This dragon has the size of a mountain. Has six eyes so no blind spot, many grey scales, a large queue-made bat and small wings that are rarely used to fly since the behavior of that dragon. This beast is very intelligent, this type of dragon exploits others smaller and weaker and forces them, through mind control, to bring him/her food.

And that was not right

Odin seeing this horrifying creature and decided to do something. Dragons pre-existing could not stop this beast so he decided to create something to eliminate it. He created two dragons substantially equal but that together they could eliminate such great monstrosity

The first was the Night Fury. This dragon is medium sized with a body not too long and elegant with scales completely black as night covering his entire body. It has a pair of wings much longer dragon himself and that led him to impressive speeds. A series of 3 small tails behind for the high-speed stability and a long tail with two fins to ensure a good flight. In addition, this dragon is very intelligent and can be confused perfectly with the dark of night. His fire is different from that of the other dragons because it is a plasma arc striking blue and always ,ALWAYS hit the target. Called Plasma Blast.

The other is the Dragon Light Fury that is substantially identical only that a body covered in full by white scales and his fire is a plasma arc red always strikes the target. This also is called Plasma Blast.

Odin was happy with his creation. But there was another small problem.

This small problem, or better, big problem was called Loki, the god of evil.

Loki, son of Odin, love to combine trouble and appreciated particularly the senseless war, he messed with the creation of two race of dragons and instead of setting target only the Red Death, he set the two types of dragons so that they can first kill each other, since he had taken a liking to, has equipped the Light Furies Light more intelligence, to eliminate Night Furies . Odin, unfortunately, has noticed this too late and the only thing he could do was increase the number of Night Furies so give their a better chance of survival.

Immediately after a war erupted immense that Odin had not planned. He wanted someone who worshiped, certainly did not want a war of all Midgard species. This war ,on the one hand was between humans and the slaves of the Red Death, then a war between Light Fury and Night Fury that lead both species near extinction.

Light Fury and Night Fury there are only a few specimens right now.

And so began the war of Midgard…

An you will say. Now that I've said all this story, which was the legend you were talking about?

Here now I'm telling you, calm down:

 _Legend has it that a human boy but also a dragon and not normal dragon but special, will bring peace between humans and dragons. This is when the war will end and a new Midgard peace, with one leader, will dominate the earth. Dragons and humans knew the legend. And they were waiting for their savior ..._

 **So, you like the prologue? If you want, leave a comment and tell me what do you think.**

 **See you next time. Bye**


	4. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1  
**

**Hi guys. I'm here with chapter 1. I hope you like it. Thank you all for favourites, reviews and followers!**

 **Feel free to PM me if you want and leave me a review.I will answer all your questions.**

 **English is not my first language.**

 **I hope that i haven't made too many errors.**

 **I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested PM me.**

Berk 

Life here is amazing. There are many things to do: we have the fishing and hunting. The people here are very kind and generous always solar and that would never hurt a fly, then we have an atmosphere worthy of the best islands in the south of the globe ... Wait a minute, maybe I'm describing another village.

No no, take everything I've said and put it in front of a mirror. What will come out? Exactly the opposite 

On the fact of the fishing and hunting i can be in part right whereas here there is snow and ice for 9 months out of 12, this brings me to hate the extremely cold climate of this remote island in the North Sea. I'm used to considering my 15 years of life spent or rather wasted on this island.

Life here is anything but amazing and the people are anything but kind and generous or maybe polite. No "we" are the Vikings, and we are not kind, we never show our emotions because they are a symbol of weakness, especially the Vikings weren't nice. With me in particular.  
I am Hiccup Horrendus Haddock III and i'm the chief's son Stoick The Vast. I look like him? No, even a bit ', just maybe for stubbornness that is also characteristic of most of the Vikings. My problem is to be a "bad excuse for a Viking" as they call me here. I'm smaller than the others vikings and I have not a bit of muscle. I can not kill anything including our archenemies: Dragons  
Of course, because here we do not miss anything. Besides being a bad place we also have regular "visits" maybe not very popular dragons that come to steal the food and take it somewhere.  
In these cases, but also in other indeed in all, I am useless in fact this is my nickname, Useless, Hiccup The Useless, not to mention that my name Hiccup already makes you realize that I'm the smallest, the runt, the black sheep of the family.  
I always tried to remedy my little strength inventing inventions defined from the rest of the village mad and unnecessary (as the inventor someone adds), I need to try to catch a dragon and finally earn the respect of the village and make my father once in my life, proud of me.  
But there is another thing you may not know about me and that no one else would know. It's make me more Outcast. There's something I have not considered at first but, when I was in front of the mirror I noticed it  
I was very upset because one of my inventions did not work again because someone had tampered it, Snotlout. So I made another bad figure in front of the whole village, and I was dragged by my father himself at home. When my father is gone and I was going up to my room, I heard my father say something that I never wanted to hear "If only you were not completely useless" sighed Stoick before going out  
That broke me. My father thinks I'm a total failure and useless. I ran up the stairs and locked myself in my room, slamming the door behind me. I was blinded by the sadness that immediately became anger and started to mess up my whole room by dint of kicks and punches at all that I came to hand until I arrived in front of the mirror and was shocked by what I saw:  
My eyes were dragon-like, with small pupils for anger.  
No, this could not be, I had to add this to the list of my problems!  
Moral of the story? In addition to all my faults there is also ,when I get angry my eyes become like a dragon and my pupils are turning to slits. 

Life went on as usual to go wrong until one day that my life changed radically with a raid 

I was in the forge with Gobber, my only true friend who was more a father than a friend to me. I was his apprentice since I was small ... Well smallest. We were repairing the weapons that the various Vikings took us for repair. Just repaired a weapon, it was returned to its owner who was thrown into the fray of war singing a battle cry.  
As usual I was watching the other boys of my age: Snotlout, Twins, Astrid and Fishlegs. They were too small to fight dragons so they did the "Fire Service" to extinguish the flames. They had never seen me like everyone else, especially Snotlout my cousin who used me as a punching bag.  
At one point Gobber called me and said that it was time for him to jump in the battle. In fact he had changed his prosthetic hand and in place of the hammer had taken battle-ax. Intoning a Viking battle cry he went out.

And this is the time that I used to catch a dragon. I took my latest invention, a pitcher of ropes and I left the forge under the insults of the other Vikings who told me to stay in the forge.  
I stopped in front a catapult without any person and climbed very quickly my machine. Now I was left to do was to aim, shoot and finally get the respect I have always deserved but never had. My goal was any dragon but just heard the scream classic that makes you the creeps of NightFury, I decided to take it, ignoring my gut telling me to run away as far as possible from a beast like no one had seen.  
I stared at the catapult and the surroundings very carefully checking for the slightest movement until an explosion hit the catapult reducing it in fragments. Immediately I could see a figure in the night, the shadow of a creature, a dragon! He aimed and fired. The rope flew in the night sky until hit the beast screamed in pain and fell somewhere in the forest of Berk.  
Smiles excited, the next thing I had to do was find the dragon, kill him and bring his heart to my father who finally would have been proud of me. From here on, my life could only be uphill and honorable. Imagine already legends about Hiccup's dragon kills the first Viking who managed to pull down a NightFury. Finally I have the respect and honor that I deserve.  
Unfortunately my train of thought was interrupted by a dragon, a monstrous nightmare, he had decided to make me into the fire. Now I had two options:

The first was to fight the dragon in a desperate attempt to kill him as any Viking and the second was to flee. Considering that I'm not a Viking decided for the second and ran down the road coming to the village with the dragon chasing me and trying to burn me with his fire.  
Fortunately in the village I was saved by my father who had to flee the dragon away. Unfortunately for me, my father did not believe the story that I had hit a NightFury. The rest of the village was laughing about me and the boys my age teased me. My father forced me into the house thinking about the "lies that I was saying.

" Grr, I was so angry. Wait a minute ... .I just did a growl, like a dragon, and when I looking in the mirror I could see my eyes and my eyes narrow into slits. Oh what happens to me?

I calmed down by taking deep breaths and thinking about something else, maybe the glory that I could get from killing a dragon like that or the village and my father cheering my name and gave a feast in the Great Hall in my name. Smiles to these thoughts and I finally calmed down. Resolutely I decided I had to find the NightFury.  
I took my notebook, my pencil and I went out to go to the forest and finally find what I would bring glory and decent life.

I entered the forests opened the notebook where I had fully mapped the forest, thanks to the many times I come here to clear my head after my father says I'm useless or Snotlout uses me as a punching bag, and began to look for not knowing that dragon that would forever change my life.

 **So, you like it? If you want leave a review**

 **See you next time. Bye**


	5. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Hi guys. I'm here with chapter 2. I hope you like it. Thank you all for favourites, reviews and followers!**

 **I'm** **on vacation so** **I can** **load the** **chapters** **only** **when I have time** **.** **I'm sorry.**

 **I think I can** **load a** **chapter every** **3/4** **days** **.** **When** **I get home** **I am committed to** **write** **more.**

 **Feel free to PM me if you want and leave me a review. I will answer all your questions.**

 **English is not my first language.**

 **I hope that i haven't made too many errors.**

 **I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested PM me.**

 **Answers:**

 **Gordon519: I didn't understand your comment very well but i hope you like the story the same. I always love stories where Hiccup becomes a dragon but especially...No, I don't tell you otherwise you would understand my plan for this story. Sorry :)**

 **Swoab: Thankkkkkkkkkkk youuuuuuuuuu. Ahahahaha. I'm glad you like my story, but unfortunately for time and language i cannot load the story often. Sorry, but i will try to do my best. Continue to follow my story :)**

 **From** **here begins the adventure** **. Today i give you a longest chapter. I** **hope you like it.** **Sorry for any mistakes**

I was walking in the woods for hours in search of the dragon. As usual considering my luck I have not found anything. I have visited almost all the forest that I had marked on my notebook, but nothing. I started to impress my notebook with anger.  
"Surely the gods must hate me," I shouted, "There are people who loses his helmet, cup. No, I can lose an entire dragon. "  
I slapped a branch in front of me that unfortunately it came back in my face making me very badly!  
While I was cursing all the gods that I know and I can remember, I was aware of something that definitely was not right. At this point the forest trees were all broken and bent branches and there was a long trail on the ground as if something big had fallen.

I smiled, I knew what is crashed. I think it is really the dragon I was looking for.

I walked over to a ledge and quickly gave him a look. There was lying on the ground and tied around my rope, a NightFury. I was excited, I had finally got one and I could make my father proud of me.  
Slowly and trying to make as little noise as possible I approached the dragon and peered better. His body was completely covered with black scales and a slender form and without horns which gave him an outstanding elegance. He had two very large wings for his shape and another couple of strange flaps down near his tail that was very long and has two little wings, one right and one left

(here Toothless doesn't lose his tailflin ).

Practically a nice dragon, a unique beast.

Suddenly I began to feel nervous for two reasons: The first was that I never kill in my life a creature and that's beast had not done anything to me and did not deserve the death, then by my hand. The second is that the dragon had opened his eyes: he had two large eyes acid green with two small pupils almost cracks indicating that he was scared by my presence. Suddenly an idea struck me:

This dragon has the same eyes that I have when I'm angry or scared.

So this means that I have the eyes of a NightFury ...

How the hell is that possible?

My train of thought was interrupted by a voice

"If you kill me, do it fast," said the voice

I looked around to see where it came from and identify the voice, but saw no one but me and the dra ..

No, you cannot ...

I looked down and saw that the dragon had put his head down and closed his eyes as a sign that he was ready to die and too fast ... exactly what the voice said.

No, it was not possible, the dragons do not speak, they are just stupid creatures kill men, have no souls, they have no understanding ... this is what my father have always said. Maybe I was crazy but I had to ask  
"W-what are you s-say?" I asked no one in particular, but still watching the dragon  
"I said to hurry to kill me, stupid human ..." the voice stopped suddenly startled.  
The dragon immediately opened his eyes and stared at me with a surprised look and curious. I looked at him with a shocked face and also very curious and perhaps a bit 'scared. I think we were both amazed at what was going on and did not want to believe it. There was an awkward silence for about a few minutes even though it seemed like an eternity until the dragon spoke  
"You can understand me?" He asked suspiciously  
I nodded slowly  
"How is it possible?" He asked  
"No idea," I replied  
I was about to say something when he began to smell me. He did this for about a few minute until it's eyes widened.  
"Maybe I stench?" I asked, "Look, the Vikings are not known for how many times they bathe. They do it once a month, maybe, but I'm definitely cleaner than them because I wash almost always. Pff I think I became crazy, I'm talking to a dragon of my toilet habits "  
"Boy, maybe I understand where the problem is" the dragon said with hope (?) In his voice  
"But, yes, it would be?" I asked curious though I kept thinking that talking to a dragon was crazy.  
"You smell musk and night breeze (if it has a smell)," said the dragon  
"Well, I expected worse," I said sarcastically

This is another habit that I picked up from Gobber in the years that I was his apprentice to the forge. Every my comment bothered other people in the village because it was either too smart for their little mind or dripping with sarcasm. And I'm doing it again with a creature of the night, a dragon, ready to kill me when I least expect it. Fortunately it was tied, but as extension?  
"Boy, you do not you understand what I mean. The smell that you have is the same as mine, is the smell typical of a NightFury "it said with hope  
I stood for a moment to stare at them as if he had sprouted two heads.  
I'm a NightFury, a dragon?

It was obviously impossible, how the hell he had come up with this stupid idea, and why I'm talking to a dragon? Maybe I am mad but in any case it is better for me to go out of here before something bad happens ...  
But I cannot leave him here and die ... I have to free him.  
Okay, i free it and then I'm going back to the village, I'm going to bed and pretend that none of this ever happened and go back to my usual bad life.  
"Ok dragon, I do not know if I'm mad because I'm talking to you, but what you say is impossible to have a human being, I have arms, legs, and I do not have wings and claws. Obviously I'm a human. Now since I don't want to kill you, i free you but you must promise me that you will not kill me just untie i free you, ok? "I asked  
He looked at me a moment with sadness for the first part of my speech, but he nod. I approached him and began to cut the ropes with the knife. Once released, however, he jumped off and I stopped on a nearby rock.  
There is, I made my mistake, I had freed the most dangerous dragon in the world trusting his word (?).  
For my idiocy now I was going to die. But I think it's better that way. Nobody liked me in the village and I think that without me they're only better indeed certainly will not find me a party when and if it suits me, when my father decides to find me and find what's left of my body, will give me a look and then burn my body with the usual ritual Viking funeral.  
I closed my eyes, waiting for my death but never arrived. In fact the more time passed, the more I realized that I was not dying. Then what the hell are he doing?

Slowly I opened my eyes and found the dragon looking at me from head to toe and he smell me. I felt a little 'uncomfortable with his behavior but it was better than being killed, right?  
"It is just as I thought before. You smell like a NightFury. "He said once again with hope even though I did not understand why  
"I don't-" I was cut  
"Finally, I'm not the last of my kind. I thought I was alone forever until the rest of my days, but I found a male NightFury "she said (?)  
Now that I was careful to his voice I realized that it was a female voice. Very pretty and sweet but also hopeful. I did not understand also the fact that continue to call me NightFury. And what it was this story that she is the last of his kind? It means that there are no other NightFuries?  
"Look, I'm not a NightFury or any other dragon as you can clearly see. What is this story that you would be the last of your kind? Where are the others? "I asked curious

She got off and sat in front of me, but continued to watch me, I think to see if I was going to escape.  
" NightFuries are a very powerful dragon but extremely rare. To date apart from my parents I have not seen others of our kind. This is because there has been and there is still a fierce battle with LightFuries. This war has been going on for centuries and led both species to near extinction. "She said sadly  
I was confused, so I asked, "What is a LightFury? I've never heard of it and there is nothing about it in the book of dragons."  
She sighed "The LightFury is a dragon almost equal to NightFury unless coloring scales that they have completely white" ended with disgust

Evidently the two species are very hate. I thought

"And then what will serve those nasty white scales that besides being unsightly are also unnecessary. In the night are very visible and this will be their ruin" ended with contempt

I nodded in understanding and decided to leave the topic

"Umm Ok" i said

"I thought I were the last of my kind, and that with my death also the divine species of dragons more powerful of the earth was over, but I finally found another NightFury and now we can continue the dynasty," she said looking at me

I blushed to the ground thinking that she wanted to do.  
"Umm i..i'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a dragon or a NightFury. "I said  
She stared at me a moment and then spoke, "But you have the same scent. The smell never lies so whether you like it or not you are a dragon, maybe not even the body but a still a dragon. Maybe you have the soul of a dragon that is stuck in this miserable human body "  
"Thanks to summarize everything," I said sarcastically  
"What's your name?" She asked  
I was a bit 'nervous to say my name but I decided to tell her the same. "My name is Hiccup" I said  
She stared at me and said, "This is a worthy name for a dragon and especially for a NightFury. As one of my kind you have to have a name that reflects your power and importance "  
I chuckled, " power? Haha I don't think so "  
She looked at me bad and then said, "My full name is Veurr-lopt-Nott(Old Norse language) which means protector of the night sky, but because it is too complicated i never use it in full for this my name is Sunfire meaning, Sunlight burns, because we are mostly nocturnal creatures "  
"Ok Sunfire, it was a great pleasure to meet you, but now I really have to go back to my village," I said, starting to walk away but was stopped by his tail between my feet that made me fall to the ground.  
"No no. No way. You're not going back alone in that village full of humans who treat you badly. "She said  
How did she know that they treat me badly? I never told her. I turned and saw her looking at me with a serious look  
"How do you know that they treat me badly?" I asked  
"Well of course. I understand from the name that they given you: Hiccup means the weak, the runt, and this means that you are not well seen by what you think is your people. In more I see your eyes perpetually sad and your need to kill a dragon made me say my theory. "She said  
Slowly she approached me, "Would you rather be treated like you have to be treated with honor among all dragons. Are you a NightFury, as I told you maybe still not of the body but certainly internally you are. You have the soul of a dragon, you have the soul of a NightFury, one of my kind. "She said while she had finished and was walking in front of me.  
Slowly she raised his right front paw and placed it on my chest very gently. Immediately from my chest came a strong green light, and I was shaken by a wave of strength and power that I had never heard before. My eyes again became those of a dragon and I could see her smile

"That's it, you see? This will not do a bit 'better? "She asked  
"W-w-w-What you did?" I asked, amazed but also a bit 'scared  
She made what I think is a slight laugh as dragons and then said: "I have only awakened your soul of dragon."  
I was slightly confused. Why would she do that? What was the use? How?  
"Um-Why?" I asked  
"Well, because then you can go back to your normal shape and soul of the dragon should not be more in this miserable body," she said  
I raised my eyes to the fact of the "lowly body" but otherwise did not understand  
"So now what happens?" I asked  
She sighed, "Now your soul dragon will change your body properly to regain your true form: A NightFury"  
"WHAT?" I shouted  
She looked at me with a serious look, "You're one of the last NightFury still alive and you are also our only hope to ensure the continuity of the species. Plus you would not want to continue to be a stupid human when you can be a dragon ... and not a dragon normal .. "she said  
I had my head was bursting. Practically not only I was talking to a dragon, but I was also becoming a dragon and not any dragon: A NightFury! Any Viking would give anything to have my head in that form. I would never be able to present to the house from my father ... .not that could in any case since I was a disappointment to him.

I kept thinking negatively about what was happening to me but the more I thought the more I realized that there were no negatives at all. I would become a dragon strong and respected, I would not have had to endure the harassment of "my people" including Snotlout and company and perhaps more, even if the thought does not pleases me very much, I could have a companion. I blushed slightly at the thought that I had that was quite outrageous for my standards.  
Meanwhile she continued to watch me. Surely she knew that I was considering what was happening to me and was waiting for my reply that I was willing to give her. With determination I had never had before asked  
"Then? When will my entire transformation? "  
Her eyes were wide open. Surely she did not expect that I would take so well the idea of becoming a dragon. Then she smiled a "toothless" smirk by mimicking the human and answered  
"Well, considering that the transformation will be in pieces, let's say. Meaning that grow before your ears, then your tail, then your wings and everything else. But I think that within a week it should be complete. "  
I nodded to that. Now only we had to find a place to hide until you could fly  
"Ok, now where?" I asked  
She turned and beckoned me to follow her. I nodded and followed her. I hoped that from now my life might have taken a turn for the better. Maybe I could finally be someone in this world and perhaps also be remembered for some of my actions. But one thing is certain:

Berk will hear from me in the future.

 **So, you like it? This chapter is longer than the others. If you want leave a review.**

 **I love reviews**

 **See you next time. Bye**


	6. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hi guys. I'm here with chapter 3. I hope you like it. Thank you all for favourites, reviews and followers!**

 **I'm on vacation so I can load the chapters only when I have time. I'm sorry.**

 **I think I can load a chapter every3/4days. When I get home I am committed to write more.**

 **Feel free to PM me if you want and leave me a review. I will answer all your questions.**

 **English is not my first language.**

 **I hope that i haven't made too many errors.**

 **I'm looking for a beta. If anyone is interested PM me.**

 **Answers:**

 **Swoab: Thank you very much for your support**. **I'll try to** **improve** **my writing** **and** **all mistakes. Thanks for your review :)**

 **Djberneman : Maybe they can...Maybe they cannot. I don't know* muahahah*. Continue to follow my story and you will find out. Thanks for your review**

 **I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes**

We walked in the forest for about 5 minutes. While I followed Sunfire, I was thinking about what had happened today. I kept wondering if I had made the right choice when I agreed to become a dragon and then sworn enemy of the Vikings and take the side opposite of the flag, so to speak. I hope so, now what's done is done, there is no return.  
My thoughts were interrupted by Sunfire. She slapped in my face with his tail  
"Ouch, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing my face  
She looked up and pointed with his paw a small bay with trees and a lake in the middle. It had high walls and was very hidden in the forest. Definitely a good place to hide.  
She pointed to a spot to get down comfortably as she elegantly landed in the bay. As I arrived at her side, I spoke  
"Okay, what now?" I asked  
"Now we are waiting that your transformation is complete, I'll teach you to fly, and after we leave." replied serious  
I was about to answer when a sudden sharp pain hit my lower back. A pain so strong that I could not help but cry out in pain. She looked at me with concern at my sudden malaise and before I could intervene or do something that pain had disappeared as It had come. I sighed in relief. I got up and saw her staring at me with a surprised look but also pleased and surprised. I raised an eyebrow and asked,  
"What?"  
She was silent for a moment then said, "Watch your backside"  
I turned and I was doubtful popped from what I saw. From my bottom sticking out a long black tail with two fins at the end. Surely this was one of the first steps of my transformation, but I never expected it would come so quickly. I turned around and asked,  
"Did not you say that it took a long time for the transformation?" 

She shook her head to recover from the shock and said "Evidently your dragon soul is very strong and has a strong desire to quit. I would not have ever expected. I think that the time to shrink and that your transformation will be ready very soon, "she said, pointing something on my arm  
I looked down and saw the black scales that had formed on my skin. I looked up and saw that she was giving me her toothless smile. By now I had not much time left to human, I just hope I made the right choice ...  
"Oh, and one last thing. In addition to having to choose another name for you when the transformation is over, I think it's fair that I notify you of one thing, "she said, interrupting the flow of my thoughts  
"Oh yes? And what? "I asked curious  
She replied, "Your behavior and way of doing will change drastically. Become more Dragon-like and you will be more attentive to your personal honor and pride. In addition you'll look more proud. I must warn you that male NightFury are very proud and ruthless when necessary but also love and protect to the death their companion. These are the basic instincts that will overwhelm you when you will transform, or possibly earlier. I suggest you that you shouldn't fight them because it would be useless but rather add them to your personality to improve it. "  
I was terrified of change. I did not want to become a dragon slayer and ruthless kill humans. But what she said next was more comforting  
"Relax, with my help you manage to integrate the instinct with the personality and become a great dragon indeed, a great NightFury" she added  
I shifted uncomfortably and I went to the lake by sitting on the shore and murmured "I hope so"  
She first looked at me a moment and then sit down next to me. We were silent for a few minutes before she broke the ice  
"Tell me what's bothering you," she asked  
"W-what?" I replied  
"Something's bothering you. What? "She asked again  
It is not possible. This dragon can read my mind  
"And how can you be sure that something bothers me?" I asked softly

She growled and said, "Do not take me for a fool, I can tell from your face, by your movements and especially by your scent. When you become a dragon will learn that the smell tells you everything and never lies "

I sighed and answered, "I do not know if I'm doing the right thing. This whole story of me as a dragon is very difficult to accept. I do not know if betray my tribe and my own family to be justified by anything. And if I'm wrong? If I were only a traitor? "

She growled and yelled "The right thing ?! The right thing ?!

I was amazed by his sudden fit of anger and a bit scared but I pulled away because I knew that she wasn't going to hurt me

She continued, "You are a dragon, you always have been and you've shown so if anything, you would have betrayed us by living with humans for so long. That is not your tribe, and if you turned against them, you are not a traitor, because you're in the right place, your real family. Plus, if you have to stay there to get you mistreat by them than is better betray them. "

I was blown away by his outburst but by making everything that she had said, I could not deny that she was right for this after a moment's reflection, I nodded. Perhaps she was right, I was always belonged to dragons and so I was not betraying anyone. Berk was not my home and would never have been.

"Maybe ..." she said

"What?" I asked curious

She turned toward me surprised and answered very quickly. "No, no nothing. I was just thinking out loud "

I nodded suspicious and went back to staring at the lake.

Sunfire was thinking of one thing. He had told the boy that she or rather they were not the only ones NightFuries. In the nest there was another more NightFury. He is silent and did not participate in the raid for 15 years. He had a wife who had died long ago, and a son who just know that had disappeared the same night of the mother. No one knows why or how, the only thing certain is that from that day that dragon no longer lived. It was like he was in a layer of trance, he spoke to no one and ate just enough to survive. He did not hear the call of the Queen or he ignore it. It was just a dragon strange, but it was very wise given his age ... maybe he could talk and advise the boy.

Coming out of her trance Sunfire decided it was time to eat. She had not eaten since the night before it was pulled down from the sky and was very hungry now. Necessarily she had to go hunting for them both or they would die. But she could not leave here unless ... no, she would never do such a thing, it was dishonorable!

But he was a fellow incapacitated at the time, to fly. She had to do it ...

She approached the boy and fell on all fours paws. The boy turned around and asked

"Um- What are you doing?" I asked

"Go up" ordered

"What?"

"I told you Go Up!" She yelled

I was terrified by her constant attacks of rage. This dragon was too angry.

If I could I would have recommended a chamomile or a something but I'm sure I would have incinerated on the spot ...

He obeyed and climbed on her back. She got up and prepared to fly . Before taking off she gave me a look

"Ready?" She asked

I nodded keeping his neck "Ready"

With a powerful beat of wings we were in the air. This for me was the first time so I started screaming uncontrollably and I kept clinging tightly to the neck of Sunfire for my life.

Suddenly I felt that we had stabilized at a certain height. But I did not care, I kept screaming. All this until Sunfire slapped me in the face with his right ear.

"Calm down boy. We're good. Quiet, "she said

"Ok ... Ok," I said, and slowly opened my eyes. What I found around was magnificent.

It was about sunset and the sun was disappearing behind the horizon but continued to reflect its yellow / orange coloring in the clouds magnificently. Below I could see the blue sea with fish that bounced in and out of the water. I raised my hands to the sky and touched the clouds, a hole through them. Berk also could be seen from here. The towers in the water with torches, the village's brand new and all the Vikings who fell in their houses usually after a typical day. All that did not worry in the least where I was. This made me very angry but I restrained knowing that one day.

One day, I showed my power to this people ... 

Sunfire felt my anger and quickly, to distract me, she dived into the water to take a fish. I shouted for speed but not with fear this time but happiness and euphoria.  
After about 10 minutes of fishing, we returned to the bay after catching enough fish for both  
I got out of her back and she spat the fish ashore. I grimaced in disgust. She immediately began to eat, and as she started to eat I went to look for some piece of wood to cook the fish. I was stopped by a tail around my legs that made me fall to the ground.  
"Ah, what do you want?" I asked, knowing very well who was the tail  
"Where were you going?" she asked  
"I was going to find some piece of wood to cook the fish," I said innocent and confused  
She still had the tail around my right leg and she drag me to the pile of fish  
"Eat" she ordered  
"What?" I replied  
"EAT!" She ordered again  
"But it's raw, I can not eat," I said  
"You're a dragon, you can eat raw fish. Begins to get used to this now, "she said sternly  
I was going to run away towards the lake when she snarled and threw herself over me and she had a stern look on his face. She regurgitated a fish on my lap and ordered "Eat"  
I grimaced in disgust and said, "Blah, but you're crazy!"

She gave me a small blow to the stomach, hard enough to make me open my mouth to the air and threw me fish in my mouth. With one paw she closed it and forced me to swallow the fish. She growled furiously but immediately became a snarling grin amused.  
I finally gave up and decided to eat. Strangely I like very much raw fish. I liked so well. I had not even chew it, because no one knows how, it swallowed automatically. My muscles of the mouth and throat acted without orders from me. Surprised by this I jumped up and I do not know how, I threw on the ground Sunfire. I was shocked by what had just happened  
Sunfire stared at me with shock and concern look  
I was breathing with difficulty and in a faint voice said  
"What the hell happened ..."

 **So, you like it? If you want leave a review. I love reviews. Thanks for all your support**

 **See you next time. Bye**


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **Hi guys. I'm here with chapter 4. I hope you like it. Thank you all for favourites, reviews and followers!**

 **Feel free to PM me if you want and leave me a review. I will answer all your questions.**

 **English is not my first language.**

 **Thank you for all requests to be my beta. Thank you all.**

 **I thought about it a bit and I have chosen The Amber Fury as my beta.**

 **I'm sorry for the others but i know The Amber Fury' s stories and i know that Amber could help me a lot to improve my story.**

 **Thanks again and i leave you to the new chapter**

Sunfire slowly approached me. She could smell the shock and confusion that came from my body. She arrived next to me and asked

"What happened? Did I hurt you? "

I was still shocked by what had happened. I acted without a direct order from my brain. It was as if I had been guided by instinct ...

I turned around and I said, "No, but I swallowed the fish without even chewing it. It was as if my mouth and throat were accustomed to swallowing a fish healthy and raw. Moreover, I also liked it...a lot "

Her expression changed from worry to confusion, then to serenity. She smiled as if it were the most normal thing in the world...

The dragoness chuckled. "You got me all upset over nothing. Of course a dragon swallowing a raw fish is normal. I also believe that if you liked that, you should feel when they are still alive," she said, licking her lips

I shivered at the thought. Brrr; the thought of a live fish still moving in my stomach was revolting. I was shocked when the dragoness's wing wrapped around me.

"Your dragon soul is very strong, and obviously is coming back with a lot of speed. I would not be surprised if by tomorrow you were completely a dragon," she told me.

I smiled. The sooner we left here, the better, and I think she agreed.

"Well, I really hope that process will be completed as soon as possible," I said, slipping under her wing for comfort. Her body radiated heat, and I used her leg as a pillow. Her wing was my blanket.

She strangely did not flinch, but murmured a 'good night' and went to sleep. I decided to follow her example ...

 **Meanwhile in Berk**

Stoick got up early in the morning as usual. He had his chiefly duties to attend to; he was to direct the repairs after the last dragon raid.

Quickly, he ate breakfast that consisted of a fish and a small piece of bread and headed for the door, when he remembered his son. Since his return home last night, Hiccup not knocked anything over in his room. Generally, he felt noises from upstairs too early in the morning, but now, nothing...

 _"Strange..."_ thought Stoick. "What the hell is Hiccup doing?" he asked himself.

He decided to investigate. Hiccup had always been very strange, and very different from others boys, so it definitely was not anything to worry about, but Stoick still wanted to make sure. He climbed the stairs and knocked his son's door.

Nothing.

He knocked louder. "Hiccup!" he shouted.

Still nothing.

Sighing, Stoick opened the door, and what he found surprised him, or rather, what he didn't find surprised him.

Hiccup was not in the room. The bed was spotless. This meant that the child had not slept there the night before.

Stoick was panicked. Where was his son? Why he had not come home last night? Was he injured?

All these questions assailed his mind until he decided to act. He ran down the stairs, left the house and ran to the Great Hall. Perhaps he would find his son there. Usually, the boy was home all day doing stupid drawings, or he was the Great Hall eating something. Sometimes he was in the forge with Gobber, working on some strange invention, or was...

Stoick did not even want to think about it. Quickly, he checked all the places he had thought of, including the forge, and had talked with Gobber, who had told him that he had not seen the boy since the end of the raid

Stoick's blood froze in his veins. If his son was nowhere in village, that meant that he was...

In the forest.

No, it couldn't be. Hiccup was not that crazy, right? Even so, Stoick knew that he had to check the forest, even if the chances of survival in it at night were non-existent for any Viking...especially for his son.

Immediately, he created a search-party. The people were less than pleased to be required search for the chief's son in the forest. Everyone knew how Hiccup was, and no one ever worried much because usually the chief's son eventually returned. To them, the search was just a waste of time, but no one dared disobey the chief.

Stoick hoped very much that the his son was all right, because otherwise, it would mean that he had not only failed with his son but also with his wife as well...

The search began early, and with Stoick leading, they ventured into the woods to find their lost heir. The group looked through every corner of the forest, the bushes, the trees, the ground, to see if there were traces of him, or a possible dragon or even some other dangerous animal.

This went on until they arrived in a certain part of the forest, Raven Point, which had fallen trees and a long strip in the ground which ended beside a rock. That could only mean that a dragon had landed badly here.

Stoick motioned to the group to stop and walked over to examine the scene. What he saw made a chill run down his spine.

On the ground and cut, lay the pieces of Hiccup's ropes. In addition to the rope, there was his little dagger that he always carried with him.

Stoick came to a terrible conclusion: His son had been killed by a dragon

 **Back in the Cove**

I opened my eyes and found myself in total darkness. I rubbed my eyes to focus better but the world was still all black. I was getting panicked, when I remembered that I had fallen asleep under Sunfire's wing.

I lifted the wing away and I was blinded by the bright sunlight. I remembered only now that I had the eyes of a dragon, or rather, a Night Fury, and I was more sensitive to sunlight, but at least I could see better at night.

I stretched, yawning.

"ARGrrrrrr"

My eyes widened at what I heard. What cam out was more than a yawn, a growl.

Okay I think it's normal now...

I walked to the lake to wash my face. Arriving at the lake I bent down to get some water, but I screamed, or rather, snarled in shock at what I saw.

Sunfire was awakened by my sudden scream and stared at me with a look sleepy but worried

I went back to the water and re-checked. This is what I saw:

Apart from the dragon's forest green eyes, with two slit-like pupils, I could see that the right side of face was covered with black scales, making me almost unrecognizable. Plus, I could see perfectly my two, long, black dragon-like ears.

Looking at my hands, I saw that they were almost completely covered with black scales. My nails had grown long, with sharp claws, and even my teeth were sharp and crisp, and also, although with a little effort, retractable.

All this in one night.

I turned to Sunfire, who was looking at me with a toothless smile, happy.

"What?" I asked

"You're much more draconian. Your Night Fury smell is now even stronger. By the end of the day you should be full," she said happily.

I sighed, turning to the lake. I was hungry and I did not know why. No, I wanted fresh fish and...alive. I was going to ask Sunfire to hunt breakfast, when I caught sight of a fish close to shore. Instinctively, I threw myself on the fish with unsheathed claws and sharp teeth to grab it, and miraculously caught him with my teeth. I swallowed it alive, without thinking and satisfied, I licked my teeth with my tongue.

I looked back, content, until I met the grinning face of Sunfire, and I realized what I had done.

"Oh my gods," I exclaimed.

She came over me and said, "Good Job! These are the first instincts that are coming out. Do not repress them. Let them merge with you, so you will become stronger."

"Okay," I sighed. "Ok, I'll try."

"Great, now come to have something to eat," she said cheerfully.

 **Back on Berk**

Stoick was destroyed. He had just announced the death of his son the whole village in the Great Hall, and to his amazement, they had not taken the news well. He could see the looks full of guilt in the people's faces, especially the children that were Hiccup's age.

Astrid was shocked by the news. She couldn't believe that her friend was dead...

Wait, Hiccup was not his friend...and that was the worst part.

She and the others had always brushed him aside or even beaten him up, just because he was different. Only now did she realize how much she missed that annoying kid. Hiccup was gone, and she had not even had a chance to apologize for not being there for him for years.

The twins were very sad. This was one of the first times they had felt sadness and guilt over someone, considering everything they had done to Hiccup.

Fishlegs was destroyed almost as much as Stoick. He used to be Hiccup's best friend, but a few years ago, he gave it up just because it made him different and therefore not popular. This made him feel a monster, and now he couldn't apologize to his old friend.

Snotlout absolutely awful. Throughout his life, he had used Hiccup as a punching bag, and he had bullied his helpless little cousin. Now that he was gone, he felt that he was wrong. He felt so stupid to have noticed only now how his cousin was important to him, and now. like the others, he could never apologize

Gobber was an outcast. He had not said a word. He had the look of a beaten dog, walking to the forge each day and locking himself in.

Stoick was the worst. He had always dismissed the child. He had always looked at him from top to bottom with a look of disappointment. Now that he was dead, he could not say sorry. He could not hug him and tell him that he loved him, and how much he was proud that he was his son. He had failed and disappointed his wife who was also taken away by a dragon.

 **Back in the Cove**

The day had passed without too many hitches. We stayed mostly in the cove or Sunfire made me fly for a while in the sky, but we didn't reveal ourselves much because in the day we risked being detected by humans. I had spent a lot of time with Sunfire, and now I understood how she is:

Even if she could become nasty when annoyed and fearful when angry, these were only the emotions that she showed on the surface. But lower down, near her heart, I could feel the kindness, generosity, and care she felt for me, and sometimes, she showed it to me. However, she continued to keep it hidden. She wanted to look tough and strong, but I knew better...

It was now sunset, and the day had passed very quickly. Increasingly the scales were growing on my body, but I did not care. At this time, I was on the side of Sunfire, and we were talking about the flight. This was because I wanted to know what flying felt like.

"So, how do you fly?" I asked

"I've already told you a thousand times, you'll find out very soon," she said impatiently.

"Come on Sunfire, I'm just curious," I said.

"Boy, not now. I want to have some rest," she said.

"Why do you keep calling me 'boy?' I told you my name is-" I asked, but I was cut off by her. She gave me a blow to the face with her tail, making me keep quiet.

She growled. "Do not say that name. That name dishonors you and dishonors even our entire species. You'll have to take another name soon. When you become a dragon, your dragon pride will help us to rename you," she said.

I was about to answer when I gasped. I felt pain in my whole body, from head to toe. I began to scream all the air out of my lungs.

Sunfire was looking at me in shock and concern, but she moved away, because obviously the time had come.

I felt a great pain in my back from, from which came out two long, black wings. My body grew bigger and bigger and the scales entirely covered me. My hands became larger and claws grew larger and lengthened. My fangs were extended to the maximum, crisp and sharp, and my head became more triangular and big. Finally, my tail stretched out.

The pain ended as quickly as it was presented. A lot of thoughts came over me while I breathed with difficulty, getting used to my new organs. I do not know why, but suddenly I began to growl furiously and raised my head to release a powerful roar that shook the entire forest, the birds flying away toward the sun that was setting now.

The transformation was complete...

 **So, you like it? If you want leave a review. I love reviews. Thanks for all your support**

 **Thanks again to The Amber Fury for fix my chapter.**

 **See you next time. Bye**


End file.
